New Kids
by LiveLaughLove1115
Summary: When Toby, Ezra and Caleb move from Ravenswood to Rosewood. They meet new friends, enemies and maybe even lovers


Spencer, Aria, Emily, Ali and Hanna walked up to the Cavanaugh house. They promised Remi and Daniel Cavanaugh who were both new to the town, that they would babysit their 3 girls and sons. Emily rung the door bell and Mrs. Remi Cavanaugh opened the door. "Oh hello dears! Come in!" all five of them walked in. They noticed 3 girls run up to them. "Girls these are my 3 daughters this is, Jessica, Joey and Melanie," she said pointing to each of them, "Girls these are Emily, Aria, Ali, Spencer and Hanna, they are your babysitters tonight."

The 3 girls gave the five of them a hug. "My sons Toby, Caleb and Ezra are upstairs, we will see you girls later tonight," Mrs Cavanaugh said before leaving the house. The three girls pulled them into the living room and sat them on the couch.

"Are you in any sports club?" Melanie asked.

"I'm in swimming," Emily said.

"I do soccer," Ali said.

"I do dance," Hanna said.

"I do dance with Hanna and Spencer," Aria said.

"I play, soccer, tennis, field hockey and dance with the 2 of them," Spencer said.

"Wow you do a lot," Joey said.

Spencer smiled, "Yeah it's fun."

"Our brothers play football," Melanie said.

* * *

Ali, Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily ended up getting the three little girls tired. They placed them on the couch. They walked to the table and sat down. Hanna spoke, "Em, remind me to pay my phone bill," Hanna said.

"How much do you owe?" Emily asked.

"Forty five bucks," Hanna said as Emily pulled out her black iPhone 4s.

_Pay your $45 dolla phone bill -Swimmy_

"Really Em?" Hanna asked, staring at the text.

Spencer was going through Instagram, "Is it me or does Chelsea's boobs get bigger in each picture?"

The girls checked Instagram, "Probably stuffing her bra," Aria said, skipping the photo not liking it.

Spencer kept scrolling, coming across a photo of her boyfriend Andrew kissing the schools slut Samantha. She took a screenshot just incase it got deleted. Hanna came across it and commented.

_ notyourbabe: __Hey CampbellAndrew that doesn't look like your girlfriend #cheater_

"Spence-" Hanna started before getting cut off by Spencer.

"If it's the picture of Andrew and Samantha, I saw it," Spencer said.

"What are you going to do?" Aria asked.

"Fucking drop him," Spencer said.

She kept looking at the picture, she refreshed it, she saw Ali commented,

_ AliInWonderland: Awe Andrew posting pics of him and his new bae. I don't think Spencey would like that #youaredeadfuckingmeat_

_ Swimmy_Em: Why don't you do us a favor and get lost _

_ Arrtzy: Don't think you could explain this one if I show this to Spencer_

She smiled, "Thanks you guys," Spencer said.

_ CampbellAndrew: Arrtzy Swimmy_Em AliInWonderland Notyourbabe Please don't show this to her. It would break her heart_

Spencer laughed, "It's not like it's already broken." She noticed Mona and Jenna comment. A few other of her friends.

_ VanderwaalBabe: I don't think that's Spencer_

_ MarshallGoneWild: Doesn't Spencer have brown hair. Not blonde #busted_

She heard their phones ring signaling they're in a group chat

_Mona: Hey _

_Jenn: Hi_

_Spence: Hello_

_Han: Hey babes_

_Em: Bonjour_

_Ar: Hi_

_Mona: Spence I don't kno how to break this to you_

_Spence: If it's Andrew and his cheating picture. I saw_

_Jenn: So you kno?_

_Han: Yeah. Me, Em, Ar and Ali are with her_

_Mona: As long as she knos it's okay. Could we come over?_

_Ali: We are babysitting till 12_

_Jenn: After?_

_Spence: Sure. We could grab something to eat and eat in_

_Mona: Where's open at 12 am?_

_Em: The pizza place on Killen_

_Ar: Plans!_

_Mona:Kay_

_Mona/Spence/Han/Em/Jenn/Ar/Ali have left the chat_

The girls heard voices walk down the stairs, but didn't really care. "You remember that time we were on the bleachers eating ice cream and Mona pushed Jenna off the bleachers and her ice cream survived the fall," Emily said laughing.

The five of them laughed, "She has the bruise to prove it," Aria said smiling at the thought.

She noticed 3 boys walk into the room. "Who are you?" one of the shaggy haired guys asked.

The girls were scrolling through their phones, "We are here to fuck your bitch," Ali said, not looking up.

The boys didn't look over to the girls, they just grabbed a pair of keys and left.

* * *

12 eventually rolled around and Remi and Daniel Cavanaugh returned and allowed the girls to go. They headed off to Killen Ave. to grab pizza. After they grabbed pizza they headed to Mona's house because her parents are out of town for 2 weeks and the seven girls decided to shoot a YouTube video for Ali's channel.

She turned on the camera, "What's up lovers! Today I'm with my six favorite bitches, introduce your selfs!" Ali said.

"I'm Mona."

"Jenna or Jenn."

"Hanna."

"Emily."

"Aria!"

"Spencer!"

"And today we will be doing the Cell Phone Challenge! Alright first introduce your phones!"

Mona started it off, "I have a Samsung Galaxy S4," she said, holding up her phone.

Jenna went, "I have a Samsung Galaxy S5," holding up her phone.

Hanna held up up her phone, "iPhone 4s."

Emily holded it up "iPhone 4s."

"You guys are lame," Ali started, "iPhone 5."

"You are lame Ali," Aria started, "Blue iPhone 5c."

Spencer laughed, "You cheap bitches, iPhone 5s."

* * *

Mona, Jenna, Hanna, Emily, Ali, Aria and Spencer finished up the video at around 4 am. It was loud, weird and hilarious. The girls texted their parents during the pizza date saying they were crashing at Mona's house.

Since it was 4 am they decided it was a good time to jump in the pool. They swam around laughing. When they finished up they decided to shower and call it a night.

* * *

_**FAST FORWARD TO MONDAY AT SCHOOL** _

Caleb, Ezra and Toby walked into their new school. They were standing in the hallway and they noticed these 2 guys walk up to them, "You the new kids?" the blond asked.

"Why?" Ezra asked.

"I'm Andrew and this is Carter," Andrew said.

"ANDREW!" they heard someone growl and noticed someone pin Andrew against the locker.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CHEAT ON MY SISTER!" The person said.

"Did she tell you?" Andrew said.

"She didn't tell me anything I saw your fucking Instagram post!" he spat.

"Well I had to cause she wasn't giving me any action you know," Andrew said winking.

The mystery guy punched him, "Fucking say that about my sister one more time I swear to god I'll make sure I burry you alive, NOW GO!" the mystery man shouted, as Andrew scurried away.

"Sorry about that, don't listen to anything that asshole says, I'm Jason DiLaurentis," Jason said introducing himself.

"I'm Toby and this is Caleb and Ezra," Toby said, pointing to each of them.

They noticed a guy walk up, "Hey I'm Noel." He said.

They noticed 7 girls walk by, "Slutty Seven," Jason muttered.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Those are the Slutty Seven," Noel said, "They slept with almost every guy in the school."

"I feel like you're talking about the Slutty Seven." Another guy walked up, "I'm Wren."

"I am. Fucking sluts," Jason said.

Noel decided to point to them from the distance, "That's Samantha Facino, Nadiyah, Samantha Pinqul, Maia (different from Maya), Clarrissa, Clara, and Chelsea."

They noticed a different seven walk by, "Sexy Seven," Wren said, drooling.

"Who?" Toby.

"They call themselves The Awkward Seven. But others refer to them as the Sexy Seven." Wren said, staring.

"They are the total opposite of the Slutty Seven. They help and are nice to other people and don't sleep around. The Slutty Seven sleep around and are total bitches to everyone." Jason said.

"Those are, Mona, Jenna or Jenn, Hanna, Emily, Alison or Ali one of my sisters, Aria, and Spencer the other one of my sisters," Jason said.

"Oh," Caleb said.

"You guys play any sports?" Wren asked.

"We play football," Ezra said.

"Really? Tryouts are tomorrow, you should try out," Noel said.

"The thing is the guys don't have as many teams," Wren said.

"All we have is, football, basketball, soccer and baseball," Jason said.

"That's it?!" Caleb asked.

"Yeah the girls got more teams, they have, soccer, field hockey, swimming, dance and volleyball," Wren said.

"Why do they get more?" Toby asked.

"Apparently the guys don't participate enough in sports but the girls do," Noel said.

"What's the schedule?" Ezra asked.

"We do basketball in the gym every weekend, we don't do baseball here we practise at Whinders Circle down on Elevena Cresent. Football is everyday here. And we practise soccer on Garnier Ave." Jason said.

"And the girls?" Caleb asked.

"Field hockey is Monday and Thursdays. Soccer Tuesday and Fridays from 2:30 to 5, they get out early to practise cause they play a lot of matches. Wednesdays are Volleyball and swimming. Friday nights and Saturday nights are dance for the professional girls who look like they can dance and don't need practise, and there is like only 3. And Sundays are swimming and volleyball," Wren said.

"Which ones are The Slutty Sevens apart of?" Ezra asked.

"None." Noel said.

"And The Sexy Sevens?" Toby asked.

"Mona is, Vollyball and Soccer. Jenn is swimming. Hanna professional dance. Emily swimming and volleyball. Ali is in soccer and field hockey. Aria is in professional dance. And Spencer is in field hockey, soccer, volleyball, and professional dance." Jason said.

"Didn't Melanie, Joey and Jess mention some girls playing those sports?" Toby asked his brothers.

"Yeah the five babysitters," Caleb said.

"My two sisters and her friends did babysitting on Saturday," Jason said.

"Do they have Instagram?"

"Yeah." Noel started.

"Mona is VanderwaalBabe. Jenn is MarshallGoneWild. Hanna is Notyourbabe. Emily is swimmy_em. Alison is AliInWonderland. Aria is Arrtzy. Spencer is Spenceeyyy," Wren said finishing up his sentence.

"They have over 1 thousand followers. And some guy made a fanpage dedicated to them." Jason said laughing.

"People must really love them," Caleb said.

"Everyone loves them. They're kind, fun, smart, athletic, sweet and gorgeous," Wren said.

"Wow. So who are you crushing on?" Ezra asked.

"Mona," Noel said.

"Jenn," Wren said.

"There's this girl she is apart of the Amazing Nine. She sometimes hangs out with the Sexy Seven. Her name is CeCe Drake." Jason said.

* * *

_**THATS IT YOU GUYS! To clear somethings up:**_

_**-Toby and Jenna are not step brother and step sister and she never forced herself on to him. **_

_**-Wren, Jason, Ezra and CeCe are the same age. **_

_**-Ali, Spencer, and Jason are step siblings. Spencer's dad (Peter) divorced Veronica (Spencer's mom) and re married to Jessica (Ali and Jason's mom) who was married to Kenneth. **_

_**-There is no A. **_

_**-Spencer, Jason and Ali live in a apartment 5 minutes away from the school. **_

_**-Toby, Caleb and Ezra are brothers. **_

_**-Jenna isn't blind. **_

_**-Mona was never evil. **_

_**-Toby, Ezra and Caleb just moved from Ravenswood. **_

_**If anything else doesn't make sense. Tell me and I'll address it in the next chapter. Until then **_

_**BYE! ~A**_


End file.
